


Mark Me Up

by Ewereka



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Biting, Blood, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 02:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewereka/pseuds/Ewereka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble about Dave and Karkat making out too hard. Sorry, nothing particularly explicit here, friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mark Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> A request from NefariousNebula on tumblr.

“Ow, shit—”

Dave’s hand slid up to the side of his throat, rubbing at a sore spot for a moment before he pulled it away. His chest heaved as he caught his breath and examined the damage: His finger-tips were slick and red with blood, and a single drop fell to splash against his collarbone.

“Fuck— sorry, Strider, I didn’t mean to—” Karkat hovered over him, looking uncomfortable and embarrassed, his cheeks flushed red. “It perpetually fucking escapes me that you break more easily than I do, shit—”

“Shut up,” Dave breathed, wrapping his arms around the troll’s shoulders and pulling him back down to his throat, “and do it again, harder.”

 

Dave elected to borrow one of Karkat's turtlenecks rather than parade the bruises and cuts on his neck.

"What's the point of covering them up if you're doing it with my shirt?" Karkat snarled, his face tinting a light red as Terezi wandered, laughing, past them. It was impossible to hide things from her, anyway. "That's more obvious than just showing the fucking things _off_ , Strider!"

The blonde shrugged, tugging at the hem of his borrowed shirt. "Maybe I don't care about it. Did you think of that? Maybe I want to make sure everyone knows you're mine. Or, y'know." His lips drew upwards into a lazy smirk. "The other way around, in this case."

Karkat blanched, the blush on his cheeks deepening slightly - "you-- you fucking bulge-bugling freak--"

"Only if you're good," Dave purred in response.


End file.
